Too Much, Too Late
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: They had escaped Bella Reve... but where they end up after that, they can't help but cause chaos. (co-written with werewolfgirl022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. Who In The Hell?

"Deadshot, what in the fuck's name are you doing?" Fille asked, slapping Deadshot on his shoulder and distracting him from watching the tiny brunette outside in the hot tub.

"Hey Fire Girl, be glad it ain't your man staring at her." Deadshot responded.

"I don't have to worry about competing against other girls, Floyd." Fille sneered.

"Ouch, calling me by real name are we Anastasia?" Deadshot asked.

"Aw, bite me Floyd, I dare you to." Fille said.

She couldn't hear them but Amanda's attention turned from the pulsating jets soothing her neck to the two nearby… until she let out a sharp yell as water was sent in her direction before turning and glaring at Finn after readjusting her blue bikini.

"Not funny." Amanda said as Finn smirked at her, the NXT Champion joining the sore diva in the hot tub.

"Look like you are out Floyd, you lose." Fille said.

"Eh, I can take him down… oh fuck, he sees us now." Deadshot responded as Finn helped Amanda up and wrapped a towel around her before both headed back towards the hotel and found Aestrid.

"What happened? She was only out there for 15 minutes." Aestrid said.

"Someone from the hotel was watching her." Finn responded before all three heard loud screams.

"Did I not say that I'd burn you to a near crisp?" Fille asked sarcastically.

"Not here Fille." Diablo muttered into her ear, Fille looking around.

Amanda turned a bit red faced, keeping the towel tied as Deadshot watched her.

"We'll just… go upstairs." Amanda said, her and Finn heading to the elevator and disappearing into it.

"Should have we warned them?" Fille asked.

"Like they would believe us. Hey you're gonna get paralyzed and then eaten by two reptile people?" Deadshot responded.

"Reptile people?" Aestrid questioned.

"Yep that's what he said." Fille said.

"And uh…" Deadshot said, Fille nudging him. "Tell your friend I wasn't intending on staring at her." He said, Aestrid not believing him.

"Yeah. She'll love to hear that." Aestrid responded sarcastically before leaving.

"That's if she'll live to tell the tale." Fille said.

"What is it with you lately, Floyd?" Diablo asked.

"Can't blame him, it's been awhile since he's been in the game." Fille responded.

In the elevator shaft, Crystal sat watching Finn and Amanda.

"Mmm perfect. One for me and Croc." Crystal said quietly.

"What is it with the locals every time we're in this part of town?" Amanda muttered.

"They're not locals, love… I was gonna explain it earlier but you were stressed out." Finn answered before whispering to her… immediately, the two got off the elevator, Crystal groaning in disappointment. She let out a hiss and headed out of there too, finding Croc.

"Oh damn. Lost the prey?" Croc questioned.

"It's been awhile since I had to hunt." Crystal growled.

"I'm sure we'll find them again but what did they look like?" Croc asked.

"Smaller one was about 5'1", chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. Taller one, about 5'11", darker hair, blue eyes and an Irish accent." Crystal answered before sniffing the air. "Plus we don't need looks, I've got their scent." She added.

Amanda kept looking back after reaching the room, Finn knowing that something had rattled her and resting his hand on her back.

"I keep thinking that I saw someone… about the same height as you but with darker hair and reptile like eyes. You said they escaped from some place called Bella Reve, how many of them?" Amanda responded quietly.

"Yes if that's who I think it is, that would be The Abomination." Finn said.

"Maybe we should try to find one of them before they find us again…" Amanda said before going to get cleaned off.

Once both were cleaned off and in pajamas, they were asleep… Amanda's eyes opened at a little after 4am and she saw someone watching her.

Before she could react, Finn lunged at Joker and pinned him against the wall.

"Easy… I ain't gonna hurt her." Joker said. "I'm keeping an eye for someone." He explained.

"Who?" Amanda asked after sitting up and shaking off the jumpscare.

Joker looked up at the doorway, seeing yellow eyes glowing above it.

"For her." Joker said, as Crystal jumps down and stepped into the moonlight, Amanda screaming when she saw Crystal.

"Jumpy one." Crystal said, looking at her claws. "Too bad you wouldn't be jumpy anymore."

"Who the hell are you?!" Amanda yelled in terror, Finn helping her up and putting her behind him.

"I'm The Abomination." Crystal responded.

"I can see why you're called that." Amanda said.

"And you are way too thin." Crystal said.

"What the hell?!" Amanda responded angrily, Crystal retracting her claws.

"I don't like eating skinny people. I like people with a bit of meat on them." Crystal said.

"Crystal…" Joker said, dragging her out and closing the door. Amanda locked it with the deadbolt and chain, Finn walking over and pulling her into his arms, the two embracing.

"Croc and I are hungry and we're sick of eating raw meat." Crystal growled.

"And you just scared the absolute hell out of someone innocent!" Croc yelled, which woke some of the others.

"What's going on now?" Harley asked sleepily before she and Alexa noticed each other… "What the fuck?!" Both asked simultaneously, Crystal and Joker seeing how eerily similar they looked.

"I'm going to find someone to eat." Crystal growled before leaving.

"She was dead serious…" Alexa said, Harley nodding.

"Raw meat doesn't go well with her stomach." Harley said.

Neither paid attention to the adjoining door opening and Aestrid walking over, resting her hand on Amanda's back and feeling her trembling.

"I'll find who did this and make them pay." Aestrid said.

"I agree with you on that." Finn whispered, lightly cradling Amanda's face in his hands and kissing her on her forehead.


	2. Unwinding Doesn't Always Work

_**Three weeks earlier…**_

 _Seth was walking around when he saw the filming crew… and saw what they were filming, one of the promos for the upcoming NXT TakeOver Respect pay per view._

 _Aestrid, who had been supervising, turned and saw him and how angered he was. Thinking to keep things controlled, she walked over and physically stopped him from charging over towards Finn and Amanda._

" _It's work, back off!" Aestrid warned lowly, Seth leaving._

 _But it didn't mean that Amanda didn't notice._

 _It was later when Amanda readjusted her cropped leather bustier that Finn had walked into the locker room._

" _Oh wow, now that's a change from your normal ring outfits." Finn said, walking over and lightly running the fingers on his left hand along Amanda's spine._

" _Needed something different… I'll be back, okay?" Amanda responded before the two hugged and she left. It was a few minutes later that she found Seth._

" _Mandy…" Seth said._

" _Hey… that was great out there." Amanda replied… she reached out to hug him but stopped when he lightly pressed his fingers into her collarbone. "Okay, that's not like you… care to explain what's going on here, Seth?" The 25 year old diva said, confused._

" _Nothing." Seth answered and turned to leave… he reached the edge of the hallway when he heard "You know, I'm getting really sick of this, Rollins!" and turned back, walking to Amanda._

" _What did you just say to me?!" Seth demanded._

" _Lately, you've treated me like we barely know each other… and you might not care but that hurts me, Seth. What did I do wrong, why don't you want anything to do with me anymore?" Amanda responded, Seth slamming the WWE Championship down in rage and muttering a name under his breath… but Amanda heard it. "He is my friend but the Demon King and Demon Mistress thing, it's just a storyline, Seth. Just like The Shield splitting apart was for the cameras, it shouldn't affect us backstage. Are you feeling threatened that you're losing me?" She said before he turned back to her._

" _Well it does! Before we know it, you'll be in the same bed and room, you'll be walking out into the arena hand in hand, leg up and lips together and it will be far from 'just an act'!" Seth said._

 _Amanda snapped and hit Seth with a Northern Lights suplex before slamming her fists and forearms into Seth's back… and before he knew it, Seth was trapped in the Crippler Crossface before Amanda and Seth were pulled apart by Finn and Dean._

" _That's enough outta the both of you!" Dean shouted, turning to Finn and Amanda. "Get her back to your locker room." He said, Finn doing so._

" _What did ya do, suplex him?" Finn asked when they were in their locker room with the door closed and saw that Amanda was rubbing her lower back._

" _Yep…" Amanda answered, Finn smirking._

" _That's my girl." Finn responded before the two hugged tightly and Amanda sat down._

" _I was also gonna talk to him about tomorrow night's event…"_ _Amanda said, trailing off as she curled her legs up a bit so Finn could sit down. "It wouldn't be the first time in this business that it's happened, storyline relationships turning real off camera… he's acting like I betrayed him." She said quietly, Finn wrapping his arm around her shoulders after she sat up. "I'm just… I'm gonna go tell Hunter what happened and about everything…"_

 _Amanda started to stand up but stopped when Finn's left hand wrapped around her right wrist._

" _Whatever happens… between you and me or anyone else, it's none of Seth's business… there's nothing he can do but mouth off about it like a jealous little child." Finn said._

" _Who's gonna believe him anyway?... he needs to get his own life together." Amanda responded, starting to feel calmer._

" _Exactly, and we're far from the only ones who know that." Finn said, Amanda sitting down again. "Times like these… are when we find out who our true friends and companions are." He said as he wrapped his arms around her when both stretched out on the couch, her resting her head on his torso…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda wasn't sure when she fell back asleep but when she woke up, she heard Finn talking to Harley.

"Sorry about the sudden intrusion last night. She feeling okay?" Harley responded.

"Shaken up more than anything." Finn answered before both noticed that Amanda was awake. "Where is The Abomination?" He asked, Harley shrugging.

"Most likely eating some poor soul right now." Amanda said as she sat up, Harley seeing how red her hazel eyes looked.

"I'll say this though, at least she'll keep the meat down. Her stomach can't cope with raw meat you get at the supermarket." Harley replied.

Amanda rubbed her face, Harley seeing a bruise on the back of her right arm.

"How in the hell did you get that?" Harley asked.

"One of my friends got a bit too rough in his drunken rage. He doesn't like me hanging around Finn." Amanda responded.

"My puddin' gets rough on me sometimes, but he loves me, he really does." Harley said.

"Seth gets rough but lately, I doubt he cares about me." Amanda said, Harley seeing the scar on Amanda's upper back before Amanda and Finn got ready for the day.

It was later at the arena that Cody Rhodes was trying to calm his nerves.

"I doubt they even listened to me… fuck the creative team, we need a new creative team." Cody muttered, feeling embarrassed.

Embarrassed was one of the things he'd felt lately… frustration was another. He had asked if there was any way that the creative team could drop the storyline and even pitched ideas for others. But judging from the lack of response, he had been ignored.

And it wasn't just the writers that had ignored his requests to drop the storyline… Cody hadn't been able to get in touch with Amanda in recent times and at first chalked it up to her being busy as well. And Amanda was one of the ones who had thought of the Stardust gimmick along with Dustin.

"Hey, little bro." Dustin said after Cody found him. He was still in his 'Goldust' paint and outfit, indicating that he had just finished his match tonight.

"Hey, you've seen Mandy anywhere?" Cody asked.

"Should be in the North hallway, I think." Dustin answered, Cody leaving after a nod.

Sure enough, Cody found Amanda leaned against the wall… but the first sign that something was off to him was the Balor Club leather jacket on her.

But not the ones for sale on the WWE's website or at the concession stand… Amanda was wearing Finn's jacket.

"Hey, Cody, what's-" Amanda started to ask when she saw him.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" Cody asked, halfway yelling and Amanda turning startled. "Oh, don't give me that Doe In The Headlights look! So much for loyalty, huh?!" He snapped.

"You're flipping out because I'm wearing his jacket? I used to wear Dean's Shield vest at times and no one flipped out over that!" Amanda responded.

"Except Dean had been a true friend to you! Can you say the same about Balor?!" Cody yelled.

"Finn hasn't done anything to wrong me, unlike you! You cheated on me, you selfish ass!" Amanda shouted.

"How do I know you weren't screwing around first?! And as for Finn, it'll only be so long! You're a tool, a tool to get him off when he's hard and a showpiece in the ring-" Cody responded… but turned angrier as Amanda turned to leave. "Hey, where do you think you're going?!" He yelled, grabbing her by her hair and Amanda emitting a scream as Cody also bent her right arm back enough to break it.

Finn had just turned the corner to the hallway… and turned angry, running right at Cody and tackling him before beginning to beat him senseless as Amanda cradled her broken arm to her body as she tried to stand, only for Harley to stop her and then pull Finn off of Cody.

"It's done, he's down!" Harley said, Finn walking over and crouching down to Amanda, who was visibly shaken.

"Hold still, love." Finn whispered, both hands on Amanda's arm and him twisting it and resetting it as Harley held Cody down and Finn picking Amanda up into his arms before standing back up to his full height.

Harley watched them leave… and then stood up and kicked Cody right between his legs.

"You better hope she doesn't have permanent damage to that arm, asswipe!" Harley growled angrily before leaving.


End file.
